What the Future Holds
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: The story that we missed when the credits rolled. Keith is curious what the future holds on the brink of his death, and he wants to give his all to Natalie no matter what time they have left. Out-of-Canon and the first story I have written in about a year for Keith! Multi-Ch.
1. Chapter 1

He gripped a fistful of hair in his hands tiredly, his head spinning and his heart racing. He was hunched over, head almost between his legs, as he sat on the edge of his bed. She slept soundly behind him- as she should be. He worried mostly about waking her and less about how he personally felt. She had been spending the night frequently- enjoying quality time with him and soaking in whatever time they had, period. At that thought, he shook his head angrily, trying desperately to clear his thoughts.

Why did there have to be only a limited amount of time left?

Why did he have to feel so sick and weak?

With a shaky hand, he reached for the water bottle that was on the floor at his feet. Twisting off the cap and holding the bottle to his lips, he drank in the water like the liquid itself was providing him life. It calmed a fever he had not known he had and helped to settle his stomach as his room and vision righted itself. He breathed through his nose evenly and exhaled as slowly as possible out of his mouth, blinking a few times before sighing and resting his bottle back on the floor. With a short-lived yawn, he leaned backwards and settled his head next to the side of her stomach. His legs dangled off the bed and kicked off the water bottle that he had not bothered putting a cap on. His first reaction was being insanely pissed off, but the cool water actually did continue to calm him and as he dipped his toes in the steady pooling he felt the rest of his fever melt away and his eyes fluttered closed.

He couldn't have been asleep for more than five minutes, (or so it seemed to him), before Natalie was up and moving around. He was roused by her footsteps on the floor and when he opened his eyes, albeit blurry- he saw her standing in the middle of his room in nothing but a towel, with a serious expression on her face.

"G-Goodmorning." He stuttered, half in yawn and half in amazement.

"Don't act like you haven't seen me half naked before," she rolled her eyes. "Or naked completely, for that matter. Did you take my bra?"

"Yes, partner, I'm wearing it right now." He responded, sitting up a little too quickly for his dizzy head as he rubbed his eyes free of his sleep.

"Shutup, Keith, I'm serious."

"No, I didn't," he responded matter-of-factly, "but if I had I wouldn't tell you anyway."

She simply shook her head and ignored him, continuing to rummage around until she found it.

"Finally!" She screamed triumphantly, (and a tad frustrated).

"Why are you up so early?"

"Because we're going out." She stared blankly at him.

"We are?"

"How could you have forgotten?"

She seemed disappointed and incredibly awkward.

"What's today?"

"The 29th...The day of my college dorm stay. You said you wanted to come with me."

"I did, didn't I?" He asked, remembering his words and the date now.

"Keith, you don't have to go. I know that you aren't go-"

"-Going to college because I'm dying, I know." He sighed and stood quickly, turning from her.

"You know that isn't what I was going to say, Keith, I-"

"-Oh really, Natalie? Then what was it that you were going to say?"

She retreated internally, blinking quickly before taking in a calming breath and turning from him as well.

"You don't have to come." Her response was quick and flat.

"Natalie, I want to go, alright? What time is this shin-dig anyway?"

"We're already late and I'm staying all night."

"You mean, _we _are staying all night?"

"_Keith,_" she warned nervously, pulling on a faded pair of jeans. "The dorms are co-ed, you can't stay with me."

He smirked cunningly and shrugged off his T-shirt, sweat covering the neck-rim.

"Who said I was staying with you, partner?"

**Author's Note: I am super excited to be writing a new Keith fanfiction and I wanted to start Chapter One out with just the bare essentials and get my feet wet again. I also wanted you all to see simply that this is later in the movie, (If not after the Goodbye Scene and before his death, I have yet to choose), I do not know his fate yet, (or do I?), and I want to do a lot of Out-of-Canon things that are fun and heartbreaking. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter One and are excited to see Keith at this College Fair with Natalie. I really just thought it would be a really fun and poignant environment at the same time and there is a lot of opportunity there. So please read and review, let me know what you would like to see and I may take your comments into consideration and use them! I love interacting with ya'll over reviews or Pms as it really keeps me motivated to write, so interact and enjoy the story! **

**-Sarah **


	2. Chapter 2

Hands stowed deep in his grease-stained pockets and head held high, Keith walked by Natalie's side as she appraised the various booths. She had found a small college not too far away in a Community setting that she was hoping to attend. The various booths were other community colleges promoting their new programs and financial aid. Excitement was stripped of Natalie but she did feel hopeful; hopeful that she would make some sort of career for herself even though all she really wanted now was Keith.

As of late, none of the things that used to matter to her mattered now, and it was oddly refreshing. The only excitement that struck her heart about all of this, in fact, was staying the night in the dorms. She had never toured anywhere else and doing at least that was an experience she did not want to miss.

"Partner?" His voice shook her from her reverie.

"Yes?" She offered him a gentle smile as she stopped in the middle of the front room.

He grabbed her shoulder firmly and stared down at her, his eyes flooded with concern.

"You're a little too deep in thought for what should be a fairly lighthearted day." He joked slightly with her but stared on with love, which was strange for him.

"I'm just confused."

"Confused? You call this _confused, _Partner? You look like someone died."

Immediately after the words left his mouth, Keith regretted them. Pulling her into his embrace, he rested her head against his chest and ran his clammy fingers through her hair. Tears sprung to her eyes and he tried to help her hide them.

"This isn't the time. Come on," he soothed her as calmly as possible, resting his lips to her cheek so she could smell his breath- a mixture of his morning Twinkie and Tic Tacs.

She tilted her head up suddenly and caught his lips against her own. He stumbled back in surprise and held her close, his eyes fluttering shut and soaking in every inch of her- forgetting that they were in the middle of a slew of students and parents in the hallway.

"Keith, I don't want to be here."

She had been pulling these stunts a lot lately- pledging her love and wanting to be only with him, one-on-one, away from the rest of the world.

"Natalie," her insides warmed at the sound of his voice saying her name once more. "Yes, you do want to be here- because I am."

She stared up at him, smiling through her teary eyes and nodding.

"Stay with me?"

"Of course, partner, as long as you don't tell Honeybuns."

And so he did.

The dorms were co-ed and spacious; simple and un-guarded, and by some stroke of luck they had both been housed in single dorms. Easily enough, Keith slipped into Natalie's room late that night and curled up with her on the small Daybed, watching her flip through TV channels. He rested his palm on her knee which was covered by a light pink pair of tight, flannel pants.

"What was with your Undying Love scene today, partner?" He asked quietly, eying the popcorn that she had made, bur resisting the urge to grab a handful. Upsetting his stomach for the rest of his night with her was not worth it. "You've been so sensitive, Anderson. What's the deal?"

Keith wasn't one to be embarrassed, but her scenes were becoming far too frequent- she was falling apart.

As was he.

He felt like he was deteriorating every day and he couldn't take it anymore.

But seeing her heart breaking? That was the only thing worse than dying.

This had not been his intentions; it wasn't what he wanted.

"I don't know."

"Ah, don't give me that." He stood quickly and looked down into her eyes, disbelief and anger flooding his own momentarily. "You were always on top, Anderson. What happened?"

"You drug me to the bottom." She shot back when she realized what he was getting at.

Standing just as quickly as he had, she breathed in slowly before turning her back to him and moving to the dormitory door.

"I'm going for a walk."

She didn't give him time to answer before she was out the door. She had not slammed it, in fear of waking any of the other people in the rooms nearest them.

Keith sighed as he sunk back into sitting position on the bed.

This sarcastic, bitchy fighting had become a normal for them just over the last few weeks. Sarcasm had always been a trademark for them but these full-blown angry moments and arguments were new... Since they were so often, anyway. Keith shook his head and bit his bottom lip, contemplating how he would be able to calm her down this time. Especially knowing she was right.

His original plan had been to drag her down, and he had.

And now he was dealt the consequences.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviews, Pms, and texts about this so far! It means the world to hear feedback and it is greatly appreciated! I know this chapter wasn't a lot of fun college fair stuff for Natalie but I really wanted to show that despite her efforts, Natalie is very much a changed woman, and Keith is realizing that even more than he initially assumed. I hope you all liked this chapter even though it was a bit angsty! (Or, more than a bit!) **

**Please continue to comment, and I will be continuing to update! **


End file.
